The disclosure generally relates to lens assemblies and, more particularly, to optical connectors and lens assemblies having mechanically isolated polymer lenses.
Benefits of optical fiber include extremely wide bandwidth and low noise operation. Because of these advantages, optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including, but not limited to, broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Additionally, optical cable assemblies may be utilized in consumer electronics applications to transfer data between electronic devices.
Optical connectors are employed in both optical cable assemblies and electronic devices to provide an optical-to-optical connection wherein optical signals are passed between an optical cable assembly and an electronic device. Optical connectors commonly use lenses to direct optical signals into photodiodes to convert the optical signal into an electrical signal, as well as to direct optical signals emitted from a laser diode or the like into a mated optical connector. Glass lens assemblies are desired because of the coefficient of thermal expansion match with that of the active optical components (e.g., laser diode, photodiodes) to which the lenses are aligned as well as with that of the substrate to which the active optical components are mounted. However, a monolithic, molded glass lens array may be challenging and/or cost prohibitive with respect to most applications because of the high temperatures needed to process the glass.